Alliance Bingo Battle 34
.png |start jst=12:00 February 19 2019 |end jst=22:59 February 24 2019 | Allero |Rank Reward | Tours's Handcuffs |Rank Reward | Tours |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Bunnikins |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Goddess Crystal Shard (Allero) |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Chiffon |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60/150% | Beastia |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20/50% }} :The 34th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Valentine's Day Caper event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Rings greatly increased! The number of Rings that can be earned from the individual point reward has been increased! This is your big chance to earn lots of Rings and you can earn more than 1800 Rings just from the individual point reward!! In addition, you can earn up to 3200 Rings from the individual ranking reward!! Collect Rings as much as you can and use them to obtain extravagant rewards! ※Please refer to the Reward page for more details about the individual point rewards. ※Please refer to the Reward page for more details about the individual ranking rewards. ■Login anytime during the 34th Alliance Bingo Battle event period and earn Valkyrie Rod ×10! Valkyrie Rod ×10 will be given to all users who will login during this event! ※Please claim the Valkyrie Rod present from your present box. ■LR ALLERO has been added to the individual ranking reward!! ALLERO can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * Amalgamation of CRYSTAL SHARD LR ALLERO Magic Hoop Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 • Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% / 100% chance ■ CRYSTAL SHARD details Obtain LR ALLERO by amalgamating 4 copies of CRYSTAL SHARD that can be obtained as an individual point reward. ■Lots of previous events cards now available! Previous Ring Exchange cards now reissued! ※For more details, please refer to the "About the Ring Exchange Lineup Update" announcement. ■Obtain of Heroics!You can obtain of Heroics ×1 as an individual point reward if you accumulate 1,000 points and 50,000 points! collect of Heroics and exchange them for LR MAIDEN, LR CLAUDIA, UR BELL and other great rewards! Collect and exchange as much as you can! ※For further details, please refer to the "Proof of Heroics Exchange now available!" announcement. ■Round Ranking Reward Rings increased! During the 34th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings will be increased! * Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! * Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 February 21st to 22:59 February 21st (JST) 8:00 February 24th to 22:59 February 24th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ① Archwitch Panel at the center of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain LR Chance Summon Tickets, MIRROR MAIDEN SHARD, and other special rewards for defeating the Archwitch! ② Get extravagant rewards during SUPER FEVER TIME If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③ Choose the number of Battle Points! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, the excess point(s) beyond 5 and will be carrried over for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements * You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【34th Event Schedule】 February 19th ー February 24th (JST) * 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 * 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) * 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) * Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 34th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after February 24th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR TOURS is amalgamated with the HANDCUFFS material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR TOURS. ※GUR TOURS posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR TOURS Ten Thousand Knives Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 40% DMG 11 times to the enemy / 20% chance Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • Own ATK 200% up after every attack / 100% chance Activations: 1 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 34th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on March 5th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times